


I slithered here from Eden just to sit outside your door.

by montes-carpatus (Carpathyah)



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Biblical References, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Songfic, Virgin!Gavin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-05
Updated: 2015-07-05
Packaged: 2018-04-07 17:39:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4272138
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Carpathyah/pseuds/montes-carpatus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“You’re beautiful, and I am unorthodox."</p>
            </blockquote>





	I slithered here from Eden just to sit outside your door.

**Author's Note:**

> Based off: From Eden by Hozier

Gavin Free could drive him straight to hell when he wanted to go to heaven. It’s not like he could control himself anyways, he just seemed to make him curious about the way he thought and worked. For someone who had no idea what he was doing he knew how to come back to Earth in one piece. 

He was like innocence couldn’t leave him and adulthood could destroy him. He was stuck in the middle of being in his mid-twenties with too much fame on his hands and not enough time to carry it around. He just wanted to live in one place and Ryan was sure when he couldn’t find a place anymore, he would just stop. There were too many people in his life while he just wanted to be alone. 

He was magical, he could twirl stars around Ryan’s head with just a word and bring fruit with a paragraph. With every step he took, Ryan believed he could pull Gavin and show him his own piece of Eden. He was no angel but he could show him the fruit that could give him happiness. 

Gavin was quick to push him away the moment he knew what was happening and Ryan didn’t force him back in, because there was a time and date for things. Gavin came back, slowly, and Ryan was ready to please. He rolled his eyes, saying that it was all too much; his heart couldn’t take it all.

The more Ryan looked at the big picture he painted, the more he could see his reflection in the paints from many years ago. He was Gavin once, he knew what it meant to not want love, to pull away and only come back for teeth. He was younger, younger than Gavin when he first tasted the wine and fell in bed with them. His throat hurt at the end, either from the panting or the screaming but he long left his innocence between the sheets. It had tainted his hands and legs and there was no turning back.

His hand reached for the doorbell and he lingered if he should continue what he started. He sighed, with his best shirt and pants on. The sky was clear, and the night was warm. He held the bouquet of flowers tightly in his other hand. He took a step back when he realized what was happening and sat down on the steps in front of Gavin’s house. 

He put the flowers beside him as he cell phone vibrated. It was Gavin, asking if he was close because he was ready for their first date together. Ryan lingered on the text before he heard the door open behind him. 

“Ryan?” Gavin greeted. Ryan looked up and put his head in his hands.

“Sorry,” Ryan replied. Gavin was all dressed up as well. There was no denying that his heart sat heavy in his ribcage, feeling the sin seeping out of his fingertips. He was the snake, the evil snake that would, could, pull Gavin into his own piece of Hell.   
Gavin left his door cracked as he sat next to Ryan, picking up the bouquet of flowers and sniffed them. They were beautiful, picked them out himself, a variety of red and whites. 

“What’s bothering you love? I thought this is what you wanted,” Gavin ran his fingers through the petals of a single rose. Ryan looked up at the sky thinking he would find the answers among the little amount of stars he could see.

“You’re beautiful, and I am unorthodox,” he replied. He heard Gavin chuckle.

“You’re talking like I am purer than this white rose,” Gavin pulled out the white rose out of the bouquet and put the rest aside. “You know why I did what I did?”

Ryan didn’t find the answer in Venus.

“There could’ve been someone else, I was dancing on fire, I could’ve absolutely effed up something,” Gavin spoke, picking out the petals.

Suddenly, there was a kick, something, in the bottom of Ryan’s heart that could’ve stirred up all seven of the deadliest sins. He could’ve breathed fire. He could name twenty different people that could’ve cut in love between him and Gavin but he was too damn blind to see who could’ve overshadowed him. The muscles in his hands tensed, if he ever got to know their name, he would’ve committed murder.

“What now?” he replied calmly. 

The petals piled at their feet until there was nothing but a green stem. 

Ryan lifted himself off the steps and Gavin was afraid he had finally pushed him away too far. He had taken the step that he never intended to take, and Ryan was standing up, unsure what to do himself, probably wanting to leave.

Gavin stood up and pulled on Ryan’s sleeve, gripping onto the jacket with wide open eyes. Blue met blue and his lower lip trembled to find the words.

“Taint me,” Gavin spoke and he couldn’t tell if he made the best or the worst decision of his life when Ryen smiled white teeth and pulled him in. His lips felt like velvet and Ryan’s touch felt like he had walked onto a cloud.

Gavin’s heart was beating hard in his chest as he sat across from Ryan. He had fallen into his arms and things could only get his virginal self stirring. He was sweating like a prostitute in a church, and god damn, the thrill was making him salivate.

Ryan was careful, never taking a step forward when Gavin wanted to step backwards. He was handling an angel with claws and it took all his strength not to scratch. 

Though, Gavin wanted to jump right in and he was there to catch him with open arms. His wings were being ripped from his back as the clothes piled onto the floor. Buttons were only a minor hindrance in the quest to find bare skin. 

“Touch me like the sinner I want to be,” Gavin whispered in Ryan’s ear when he was down to his underwear. His lips curled in that devilish smile that he anticipated. He was hot and he wanted more.

His eyes were tightly shut as the last bit of innocence left him. He barely made a sound as Ryan gripped onto his thighs. Ryan was the snake that hung the apple, and Gavin took the bite, and he did not regret it. He was in his Ryan’s paradise now and he had no intentions of leaving.

Ryan pulled Gavin into arms, still afraid of hurting him any more than the bruises on his body. Gavin was more than glad to lay in his arms.

“So? How does it feel?” Ryan asked as he pushed his hair out of his face. A smile spread across his face, complimenting the remaining lust in his eyes.

“I have fallen for the Devil himself.”


End file.
